staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (144) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Reksio - serial animowany 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole- program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.05 Milagros (183) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.45 Rodzina prawie doskonała 11.10 Jelenie w Holandii (1/2) - film dok. 11.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (9/12) - serial dok. 13.15 Wieści ze świata (12) - serial edukacyjny 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton 14.00 Stacja PRL (7): Szkoła - serial dok. 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Niewidzialni (13-ost.) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (277) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1005) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noddy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 77 na ratunek (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji: Dwustu służących i śnieg 22.30 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Kronika filmowa: Dług - magazyn filmowy 23.50 Gorąco polecam: Źródło - dramat kostiumowy, Szwecja 1.20 Legenda Żaka - reportaż 2.20 Mój ślad (powt.) 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (183) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (56) - serial obycz., Niemcy 9.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.15 Na pełnym morzu (5) - serial obycz., Szwecja 11.00 Na dobre i na złe (5) - serial obycz., Polska 12.00 Familiada - teleturniej 12.30 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 Gala piosenki familijnej 14.10 Teatr dla Dzieci: Szelmostwa Lisa Witalisa 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.00 W labiryncie (36/120) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (45) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Nasze miejsce- małe ojczyzny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: kabaret Rak 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka - spektakl teatralny 23.30 Literacka Nagroda Nobla 1999: Gunter Grass - film dok. 0.00 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 1.00 Kino bez granic: Lata dzieciństwa - dramat wojenny 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (3/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Płatki (22/30) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (73/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (157,158) - telenowela 10.00 Bałtyk (67/90) - reportaż 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (18/26) - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (24/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią (5/18) - program dla dzieci 11.45 Z lamusa techniki (2/13) - felieton 12.05 Rozumieć sztukę (2/10) - felieton 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości (69/150) - telenowela 15.00 Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Maszyna zmian (9/12) - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995 20.00 Seniora (157,158) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (69/150) - telenowela 22.30 Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66 22.55 Złote lata Hollywood (1/4) - serial dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (71) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Jumanji (6) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (149) - serial animowany, Japonia 1992-1997 (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (61) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (51 min) 10.30 Luz Maria (3) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (48) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Jumanji (7) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (49) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (4) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (4) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (Preciosa) (62) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (51 min) 20.00 MEGA HIT: Stan zagrożenia (Clear and Present Danger) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones (135 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 Ally McBeal (47-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 23.35 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.55 Prognoza pogody 00.00 Polityczne graffiti 00.15 Graczykowie (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 00.45 Super Express TV 01.00 Ostatnie słowo (The Last Word) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Tony Spiridakis, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Joe Pantoliano, Richard Dreyfuss, Cybill Shepherd (90 min) 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 07.00 Telesklep 07.20 Księżniczka Sissi (33) - serial animowany, Niemcy/Francja 1997 07.45 Świat Bobby'ego (71) - serial animowany, USA 1990-1994 08.10 Walter Melon (26) - serial animowany, USA/Francja 1996 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany, USA 1996 09.00 Kamila (7) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (163) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (93) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (114) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (33) - serial animowany, Niemcy/Francja 1997 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego (71) - serial animowany, USA 1990-1994 14.45 Walter Melon (26) - serial animowany, USA/Francja 1996 15.15 Mecz NBA: Portland Trail Blazers - Phoenix Suns 16.15 Pełna chata (69) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (prowadzi Kinga Rusin) 18.05 Kamila (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (115) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Mściciel (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost - magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Milenium (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (prowadzi Kinga Rusin) 01.20 Bez zastrzeżeń (As Is) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986 03.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV Bryza 7.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury - program rozryw. 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Jolanda - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury - program rozryw. 13.50 Muzyczny regał 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.40 TELEINFORMATOR - Popołudniowy 17.15 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 17.30 Studio V.I.P. - magazyn 17.45 In flagranti - rozmowa dnia 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Cios w serce - dramat obycz. 21.50 Zlecenia na morderstwo - miniserial 22.45 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 23.55 Gilette Sport - magazyn 0.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn 0.55 TELEINFORMATOR - Nocny TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Czasy 9.00 Klan - serial 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 10.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - film fab. pol. (1983) 11.30 Z miast i miasteczek 11.40 Dziennik telewizyjny 11.50 MOTO Polonia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 13.30 Dom - serial 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 15.20 Rodziny i miasta 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kto ty jesteś 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Mój ślad 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Cham - film fab. pol. (1979) 21.20 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - filmy anim. 21.30 Biografie 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 23.20 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza - Jan Sebastian Bach - Magnificat - koncert 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Zabić Sekala (Ja treva zabit Sekala) - dramat wojenny, Polska/Czechy/Słowacja/Francja 1998, reż. Vladimir Michalek, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Agnieszka Sitek (110 min) 10.15 (K) Deser: Wzory - film krótkometrażowy 10.35 (K) Ósmy dzień tygodnia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Sonia Ziemann, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Emil Karewicz (82 min) 12.00 (K) Siostry i inni nieznajomi (Sisters and Other Strangers) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Debrah Farentino, Steven Bauer, Ashley Burruss (86 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Taki spokojny chłopiec (The Stone Boy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Robert Duval, Jason Presson, Glenn Close, Frederic Forrest (91 min) 16.30 (K) Ostatni bohater (One Man's Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Tom Berenger, Joaquim de Almeida, Daniela Romo, Mark Moses (118 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Przybysze: Dziedzictwo (Alien Nation: Udara Legacy) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint (86 min) 21.30 (K) Sto lat kina: Namiętność uczuć - film dokumentalny 22.25 (K) Fotograf elfów (Photographing Fairies) - baśń filmowa, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Toby Stephens, Emily Woof, Frances Barber, Philip Davis (102 min) 00.10 (K) Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa (The Last Temptation of Christ) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Willen Dafoe, Harvey Keitel, Barbara Hershey (156 min) 02.50 (K) Kidnaperzy (Les kidnappeurs) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1998, reż. Graham Guit, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Melvil Poupad, Sacha Bourdo, Romain Duris (102 min) 04.35 (K) Deser: Dzień matki - film krótkometrażowy 04.55 (K) Kankan (Can-Can) - komedia, USA 1960, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Shirley MacLaine, Maurice Chevalier, Louis Jourdan (131 min) HBO 04.05 Kolory kochania - film biograficzny, Polska 1988, reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Maria Nowatorska, Sylwia Wysocka, Ewa Szykulska (89 min) 06.00 Na planie filmu Kula - reportaż 06.20 Więzy przyjaźni (Acts of Justice) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Vincenzo Terracciano, wyk. Ennio Fantastichini, Emilio Bonucci, Roberta De Simone, Mariano Rigillo (110 min) 08.05 Arachnofobia (Arachnophobia) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Harley Jane Kozak, John Goodman, Julian Sands (107 min) 09.55 Rąbek duszy (A Little Bit of Soul) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Peter Duncan, wyk. Geoffrey Rush, Frances O'Connor, Heather Mitchell, David Wenham (80 min) 11.20 Dziki świat - Antylopy - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 12.15 Przerwany lot (Freedom Strike) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jerry Jacobs, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Tone Loc (88 min) 13.50 Szalone serce (Corazon Loco) - komedia, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Antonio Del Real, wyk. Juanjo Puigcorbe, Cristina Marcos, Joaquim de Almeida, Beatriz Carvajal (117 min) 15.50 Wojna przeciw mafii (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1994 16.45 Dziadek do orzechów - baśń filmowa, Polska 1967, reż. Halina Bielińska, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Leon Niemczyk, Elżbieta Zagubień (88 min) 18.20 Diabeł za skórą (Deal of a Lifetime) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. Kevin Pollak, Michael Goorjian, Esteban Powell (94 min) 20.00 Bohaterowie z przypadku (Almost Heroes) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Chris Farley, Matthew Perry, Eugene Levy, Kevin Dunn (86 min) 21.35 Arachnofobia (Arachnophobia) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Harley Jane Kozak, John Goodman, Julian Sands (107 min) 23.25 Kula (Sphere) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dustin Hoffman, Samuel Jackson, Peter Coyote (120 min) 01.40 Drużbowie (Best Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Dean Cain, Drew Barrymore (86 min) 03.10 Miasto lęku (Fear City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Tom Berenger, Billy Dee Williams, Melanie Griffith, Jack Scalia (91 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Norwegowie - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 1998 14.20 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.40 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Wybrzeża - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.30 Brama piekieł 2 (The Gate 2) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Louis Tripp, Simon Reynolds, Pamela Segall, James Villemaire (83 min) 22.00 Wykład Wyższej Szkoły Ekonomiczno-Handlowej - program edukacyjny 00.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Blenders 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (100 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (90 min) 14.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.00 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 18.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 18.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (110 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 23.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.10 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 00.20 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Micaela - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Micaela - telenowela 10.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (1) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Micaela - telenowela 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Micaela - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (2) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 22.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Micaela - telenowela 01.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.00 Micaela - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Ocean (6) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Irene Papas, Mario Adorf (90 min) 21.50 Siostra Bruce'a Lee - film sensacyjny, Japonia, reż. Ug Muang, wyk. Tsun Yuen (100 min) 23.30 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Magazyn historyczny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Wieczór z polityką 23.45 Muzyczny relaks TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Złote lata Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn sportowy 16.35 Pod biało-czerwoną banderą 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.35 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 23.55 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem czyli pytanie do specjalisty - program G. Barańskiego 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Dwa światy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - program redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Nie tylko o muzyce z Joanną Rawik - program Haliny Szymury 23.40 Na sygnale - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Niewiarygodne sporty - serial 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 16.30 Studio sport: Rajd Pekin - Paryż 16.55 Graj w zielone - magazyn ekologiczny 17.15 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn sportowy 18.50 Giełda pracy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 Magazyn kryminalny 23.20 Złote lata Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Program na wtorek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.25 Teleskop 16.35 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 18.45 Szlakami Wielkopolski - program krajoznawczy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Studio sport 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Skarby przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.55 Witamy w Siódemce 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii: Agapa 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Arka - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Na forum - program publicystyczny 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 W politycznym ogródku Szczecina 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (14/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Złote lata Hollywood - serial dokumentalny TV Bryza 05.45 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.50 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Koncert życzeń 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Mikołajkowy Ślimak - program dla dzieci 17.05 Obiektywem Bryzy - reportaż 17.35 Aktualności 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Cios w serce (Straight Through the Heart) - melodramat, Niemcy 1997, reż. Harry Griesmayr, wyk. Ursula Monn, Teo Goritzki, Anette Hellwig (95 min) 21.50 Zlecenia na morderstwo (Contract for Murder) (3) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Chris McDonald, Mary Kay Place (50 min) 22.45 Aktualności 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.55 Obiektyw Bryzy 01.25 Program na wtorek 01.30 Teleinformator TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 W kręgu miłości - film obyczajowy, Francja 16.45 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.15 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.30 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi, Julian Kerridge (90 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Podpalacz - thriller, USA 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na wtorek 23.50 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.05 Studio sport 09.25 Moja firma 09.45 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 10.10 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 10.25 Ręce, które leczą - spotkanie ze Zbigniewem Nowakiem 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 13.00 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Gadatliwe sroki - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.55 Czas na sport - program sportowy 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Włóczęga (The Tramp) - komedia, USA 1915, reż. Charles Chaplin, wyk. Charles Chaplin, Fred Goodwins, Edna Purviance, Paddy McGuire 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Duffy komandosem - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Zbrodnia i kara (1) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Lew Kulidżanow, wyk. Giorgij Taratorkin, Innokientij Smoktunowski, Tatiana Biedowa (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 23.25 Zbrodnia i kara (1) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Lew Kulidżanow, wyk. Giorgij Taratorkin, Innokientij Smoktunowski, Tatiana Biedowa (90 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Program redakcji katolickiej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Cios w serce (Straight Through the Heart) - melodramat, Niemcy 1997, reż. Harry Griesmayr, wyk. Ursula Monn, Teo Goritzki, Anette Hellwig (95 min) 21.50 Zlecenia na morderstwo (Contract for Murder) (3) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Chris McDonald, Mary Kay Place (50 min) 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Mikołaj 09.15 Święcenia u franciszkanów - relacja 09.35 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 09.45 20 lat Maranatha - film dokumentalny 10.10 Kilka dni w Tunezji - reportaż 10.35 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Chicago - magazyn 11.05 Duch biblioteki - reportaż 11.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 11.35 Dziura ozonowa - program popularnonaukowy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Jesień Marty - film fabularny 13.35 Niech mi się stanie - reportaż 13.50 Rehabilitacja inaczej: Ping - pong 14.00 Wywiad z ojcem Jerzym Brusiło z PAT-u 14.15 Jezus żyje - reportaż 14.35 One wychowują przez teatr - reportaż 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Mario Topia - reportaż 15.25 Wenecja - Plac św. Marka - reportaż 15.40 Granice Ducha: Zakony kościelne w 2000 r. - relacja 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Mikołaj 16.10 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 16.20 II Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła na Jasną Górę - film dokumentalny 16.45 Zamek Królewski - reportaż 17.00 Videokatechizm: Wybacz nam Panie - program dla dzieci 17.20 Narkomania - program publicystyczny 17.45 Łupek, platyna i złoto - reportaż 18.05 Chrystus wczoraj, dziś, jutro i ten sam na wieki - relacja 18.30 Być księdzem - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Jan Paweł I - film dokumentalny 19.55 Spotkanie muzyczne w Instytucie Słowackim - relacja 20.05 Westerplatte - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Oblicza Izraela (2) - reportaż 21.40 Chrześcijańskie spotkanie krótkofalowców - reportaż 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Abraham - film fabularny 22.50 100-lecie Michalineum - reportaż 23.00 Ewangelizacja muzyką - zespół Nasza Rodzina Poszerzona 23.25 Archeologia: Śladami Biblii - film dokumentalny 00.00 Program na wtorek M6 06.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Who's the Boss - serial komediowy, USA 1984-1993 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Ofiara miłości: historia Shannon Mohr (Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. John Cosgrove, wyk. Dwight Schultz, Bonnie Bartlett, Andy Romano, Sally Murphy (93 min) 15.15 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.15 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 17.35 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars: Le televiseur - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.55 Dom dusz (The House of the Spirits) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Dania 1993, reż. Bille August, wyk. Meryl Streep, Jeremy Irons, Glenn Close, Winona Ryder (132 min) 23.20 Players - serial fabularny, USA 00.15 Culture Pub - magazyn 00.45 Jazz 6: David Sanchez - program muzyczny 01.50 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 Szybsze niż muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Frequenstar: Henri Salvador - program muzyczny 04.05 Taj Mahal - koncert 05.30 Fani - magazyn ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 03.40 Wybory '99 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 04.45 Wybory '99 05.00 Wiadomości 05.20 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.20 Pole cudów - teleturniej 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 07.45 Film animowany 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wybory '99 08.50 Niedoskonałe prawo (Zakonnyj brak) - film obyczajowy, ZSRR 1985, reż. A. Mkrtczan, wyk. Natalia Biełochwostikowa, Igor Kostolewskij, Bułat Okudżawa, E. Sanajewa (95 min) 10.20 Film animowany 10.25 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Walki zwierząt - serial animowany 11.40 Co, gdzie, jak - magazyn dla dzieci 11.55 Gwiezdna godzina 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Przyspieszona pomoc - serial komediowy 14.55 My i czas 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Poczekalnia (Zał ożidania) - serial obyczajowy, Białoruś 1998, reż. D. Astrachan, wyk. W. Tichonow, M. Uljanow, N. Usatowa, E. Głuszenko (55 min) 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.50 Wybory '99 18.00 Z archiwum X - serial SF 20.00 Spojrzenie 20.40 Wiadomości 21.00 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Snowboard: Zawody w Laax (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Lillehammer (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Bobsleje: PŚ w Winterbergu - dwójki (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Lake Loiuse - bieg zjazdowy (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Automobilizm: Finał FIA Sport Racing Cup w Kyalami (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Königsee (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Hochfilzen - sztafeta mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.15 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Hochfilzen - 10 km kobiet na dochodzenie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Lillehammer - skocznia K-120 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Andros Trophy w Val Thorens (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.00 (na żywo) Curling: ME w Chamonix 22.00 (P) Zawody siłaczy: Atlantic Giant 1999 na Wyspach Owczych (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 Sport spadochronowy: MŚ w Corowa (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: International Powerman '99 (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - John Surtees 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 14 kolejka (powt.) 09.45 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (21) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (26) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (51) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (33) (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (22) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (52) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Karlsruher SC - 1. FC Köln 22.10 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 14 kolejka 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Touchdown: mecz New England Patriots - Dallas Cowboys 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (23) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 Noc gwiazd - koncert (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Nomadowie wiatru (3/5) - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.55 Tanja - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Melodie ludowe: Biało-niebieski, to brzmi najpiękniej - program folklorystyczny 21.00 Raport: Monachium - magazyn reporterów 21.45 Po przyjacielsku - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Beckmann - talk show 23.45 Wat is? - talk show 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Tesis - thriller, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Alejandro Amenabar, wyk. Ana Torrent, Fele Martinez, Eduardo Noriega, Nieves Herranz (116 min) 03.00 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 03.20 Fliege, czyli mucha (powt.) 04.20 Raport: Monachium (powt.) 05.05 Brisant (powt.) Arte 19.00 Nasz wszechświat: Szukanie śladów - magazyn ekologiczny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 360 stopni: Reportaże GEO: W imię miłości 20.45 Il merlo mascchio - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1971, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Laura Antonelli, Lando Buzzanca, Gino Cavalieri, Gianrico Tedeschi (106 min) 22.30 Na krótko: Najnowszy wynalazek - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1999 22.40 Liliom - film obyczajowy, Francja 1934, reż. Frizt Lang, wyk. Charles Boyer, Madeleine Ozeray, Florelle, Robert Arnoux (120 min) 00.40 Walka z miotaczem i harfą - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 01.45 Na krótko: Bouroki Blues - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1998 02.10 Max Linder (3): Max w klasztorze - film niemy, Francja 1916 Kabel 1 06.00 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 06.25 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.00 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 07.40 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 08.35 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 09.35 Cześć kochanie, to ja (Hi Honey, I'm Dead) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.20 Saraband for Dead Lovers - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt, 1948 (powt.) 13.10 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.10 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Ogłoszenia osobiste (Personals) - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Steven H. Stern, wyk. Jennifer O'Neil, Stephanie Zimbalist, Robin Thomas, Gina Gallego (89 min) 22.15 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.10 Zawodowcy - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1977 00.15 Wiadomości 00.20 Mike Hammer - serial kryminalny, USA 1986 01.20 Special Squad - serial kryminalny, Australia 1984 02.15 Ogłoszenia osobiste (Personals) - film kryminalny, USA 1989 (powt.) 04.00 Wiadomości 04.05 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 (powt.) 04.55 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 (powt.) Mdr 05.10 Fliege - talk show 06.10 Wszystkiego najlepszego - koncert życzeń 07.10 Program lokalny 07.40 Plecak - magazyn podróżniczy 08.10 Róża Wiatrów - magazyn międzynarodowy 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn poradnikowy 09.00 Sabine Christiansen - program publicystyczny 10.00 Dzika Australia - serial przyrodniczy 10.30 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 11.30 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 12.00 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn dla nie słyszących 12.30 Podróżując po Saksonii-Anhalcie - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.00 Maszyna zmian (1/7): Królik doświadczalny - serial przygodowy, Polska 1995 13.30 Wyspy skarbów: Święty kielich z Caldey - film dokumentalny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn południowy 14.30 W niedzielę, między nami - program publicystyczny 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn poradnikowy 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Do dzieła! - teleturniej 20.15 Mam przecież tylko twoją miłość (Hab ich nur deine Liebe) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1953, Eduard von Borosdy, wyk. Johannes Heesters, Gertl Schörg, Walter Müller, Margit Saad (85 min) 21.40 MDR Weltweit - magazyn międzynarodowy 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.00 Najważniejsze zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 22.30 Ojczyzna pod hakenkreuzem: Weimar Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 23.15 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 23.20 Fabryka oficerów (Fabrik der Offiziere) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 1960, reż. Frank Wisbar, wyk. Helmut Griem, Horst Franck, Carl Lange, Peter Carsten (96 min) 00.50 CityExpress - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 01.35 Kripo live - magazyn policyjny (powt.) 02.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 02.30 Najważniejsze zdrowie - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 03.30 Program lokalny 04.00 Spójrz na kraj: Góra Löbau - program krajoznawczy 04.18 Fliege - talk show (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Clin d'CEil - magazyn informacyjny w języku francuskim 06.15 Viaje al Espanol - kurs języka hiszpańskiego 06.30 Ellen - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 07.30 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Północnoniemieccy ekscentrycy - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 09.00 Spojrzenia na Hanzę - program dokumentalny (powt.) 09.45 10 stopień długości geograficznej - film dokumentalny 10.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 11.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 11.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 12.00 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 13.00 CityExpress - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Czas na dokument: Pop 2000 (5) - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rynek w Trójce - talk show 21.00 Ludzie z K3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 22.30 N3-informator kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 (na żywo) Rozmowa przed północą - talk show 00.00 Dokumentalne spojrzenie: W drodze - całe życie w podróży - program dokumentalny 01.00 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.30 Rynek w Trójce - talk show (powt.) 02.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.30 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.15 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.45 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.15 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.45 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.15 Telegra Pro 7 05.15 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 08.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 08.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 09.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.30 Róże od byłego męża - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10.30 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show (powt.) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.15 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.20 TV total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.15 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.40 Cinema TV (powt.) 01.30 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.20 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 03.10 Focus TV (powt.) 04.00 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.45 Galileo (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany - serial animowany, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Za kratkami - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 22.15 EXTRA - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 money TREND - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.35 10 przed 11 - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXTRA (powt.) Rtl 2 05.25 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.00 The Boys Are Back - serial familijny, USA 1994 09.30 Something So Right - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 09.55 Dave's World - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 10.55 NewsRadio - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/98 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Łut szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Piedeone l'africano - komedia sensacyjna, Niemcy/Włochy 1977, reż. Steno, wyk. Bud Spencer, Werner Pochath, Enzo Cannavale (115 min) 22.10 Karnosaur 2 (Carnosaur 2) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Louis Morneau, wyk. John Savage, Cliff DeYoung, Ryan Thomas Johnson, Don Stroud (77 min) 23.35 Tour of Duty - serial wojenny, USA 1987/90 00.40 Between The Darness And The Dawn - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Elizabeth Montgomery, Karen Grassle, Dorothy McGuire, James Naughton (92 min) 02.40 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 03.35 Prawo i porządek - serial sensacyjny USA 1990/95 Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Show stulecia Brisko Scneidera - program rozrywkowy z udziałem Bastiana Pastewki 21.45 BADESALZ - program kabaretowy 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 00.55 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 01.45 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 (powt.) 02.35 Godzina filmowców - magazyn filmu krótkometrażowego 02.50 Ricky! (powt.) 03.35 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.25 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Arnulf Rainer - poszukiwacz gwiazd - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 10.15 Wiosna w zimie - film dokumentalny 11.00 Akademia telewizyjna: Książka i perspektywy - program edukacyjny 11.45 B. spotyka... - talk show 12.45 Rene Kollo: Chętnie bym zaprosił gości... - program muzyczny 13.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 14.00 Spojrzenia na kraj: Śnieżny puch i wiatr z gór - program krajoznawczy 14.30 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Skarby kraju - film dokumentalny 15.30 Inwazja świętych - film dokumentalny 16.15 Wilhelm Hauff (1/3): Zimne serce. Czyta Peter Simonischek - program literacki 16.45 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy 17.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 17.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Tylko w ARD: Taksówkarz - reportaż 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 900 lat Zakonu Maltańskiego: O wierze, rycerzach i pomocy potrzebującym - film dokumentalny 21.00 Podróże po świecie: Przez białą pustynię - film dokumentalny 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Od chaosu do sztuki - film dokumentalny 23.05 Lord z Barmbek - Adolph Petersen - film dokumentalny 23.55 MA 2412: Miłość - program satyryczny 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.25 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.50 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 02.30 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) 03.00 Connemara - irlandzka medytacja - film dokumentalny 03.45 Spojrzenia na kraj: Śnieżny puch i wiatr z gór - program krajoznawczy (powt.) Super Rtl 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.30 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 08.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 11.20 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 11.50 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Racoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 14.15 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.00 Doug - serial animowany 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.00 Skippy - serial animowany 16.25 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowane 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Murder, She Wrote - serial kryminalny, USA 1995/96 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 (powt.) 00.15 Gargoyles - serial animowany 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, macierzyństwo - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, internet, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów (Sprigfield Story) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Mała foka Albert, Foofur, Cudowna Pollyanna, Bajki braci Grimm, Z jak Zorro, Żółwie Ninja, Księga dżunglii 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 Obłędny świat (Cool World) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Ralph Bakshi, wyk. Kim Basinger, Gabriel Byrne, Brad Pitt, Michele Abrams (97 min) 22.10 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski 23.10 Wrestling - program sportowy 00.10 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.05 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 01.55 Gunsmoke: Powrót do Dodge (Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge) - western, USA 1987, reż. Vincent McEveety, wyk. James Arness, Amanda Blake, Fran Ryan, Steve Forrest (90 min) (powt.) 03.30 Dzika Ameryka - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.30 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 05.20 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.05 Poniedziałkowy reportaż: Odliczanie dla wieżowca 23.05 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Shivers - horror, Kanada 1974, reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Paul Hampton, Barbara Steele, Joe Silver, Lynn Lowry (75 min) 01.30 In the Living Years - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Harwood, wyk. John Ashton, Corin Nemec, Janice Lynde, Mario Van Peebles (80 min) 03.10 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 03.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 04.10 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 05.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 06.30 Historyczne szlaki - program historyczny 07.30 Świat przygód - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Niemczyzna - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Tylko w ARD: Anton Bauer, Święty Mikołaj na zlecenie - reportaż 11.30 Ochrona w czerwonych beretach - niemieccy piechurzy w Kosowie - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Westpol - magazyn polityczny 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - serial dla dzieci 14.30 Petzi i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany 14.35 Teletubies - serial dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Australia: Indian Pacific - kolej pomiędzy dwoma ocenami - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na osi - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996 21.05 ...a w piwnicy buzuje - serial komediowy, Niemcy 21.50 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.05 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 22.35 Wśród ludzi: Samotny pacjent - film dokumentalny 23.20 Zabronione poszukiwania (The Forbidden Quest) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1993, reż. Peter Delpeut (73 min) 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości: Backstreet Boys 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu (A*Teens) 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Stylissimo! - magazyn mody, sztuki i wzornictwa 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami